<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remidy by UriPara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242266">Remidy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara'>UriPara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Solar Opposites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, Cute, Family, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay, Heartache, Humor, Love, M/M, korvo/terry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korvo is feeling sick but can’t quite pin down why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remidy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224101">Лекарство</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar">Pamdar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Small fluff sketch for Solar Opposites by Pamdar<br/>~Translated and edited from its original Russian text with permission to post~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korvo hated the Earth, it was an insidiously disgusting planet. All tests had shown that she was suitable for life, but who knew what kinds of nasty infectious germs were hiding in her stinking poisoned air.</p>
<p>No wonder he had gotten sick. His symptoms included: insomnia, obsessive thoughts, and chest pressure. All while the cause remained an unknown mystery.  </p>
<p>He grumbled at his console trying to diagnose himself while still ranting, “And its people, the people are disgusting. Especially surfers, with their pumped up bodies, tanned skin and snow-white friendly smiles.” No wonder Terry spent more and more time with them. He didn’t even stop after someone, who is rather quite handsome and a genius but wishes to remain anonymous, turned the sea into mountains of ice and snow for a month with the help of a giant freezing beam.</p>
<p>“Those disgusting surfers simply brought snowboards,” and Korvo's chest pain intensified.</p>
<p>Korvo continued with what he was good at, research. First he checked all the indicators of his body, but did not find any deviations or abnormalities. Then he studied primitive human medicine, which he hardly spent the evening on as it involved nonsensical treatment like eating radishes or cinnamon, and found no answer. He took up other sources of information, he read forums, searched the internet, and watched several medical TV shows. </p>
<p>He was good at noticing patterns, he is a genius after all; and when he ruled out almost all the options, he was left alone. It turned out that some people had similar symptoms in certain circumstances, but...</p>
<p>Cause: Updated. Installed.<br/>
Treatment: bite a poisoned tooth or…</p>
<p>Korvo stared up at the ceiling of their residential colonial home. It was dark in their room and he could hear Terry breathing peacefully beside him in the silence. “Terry, are you sleeping?” Without waiting for an answer, he held out his hand and shook the other’s shoulder, “Terry?”</p>
<p>“Garden gnomes made me dance step!” Terry exclaimed and sat up abruptly on the bed. Korvo still felt guilty for that incident. Who could have predicted that those small modifications in an attempt to win a lawn contest would’ve led to an uprising of cyborg gnomes.</p>
<p>Korvo stroked his back, giving him time to calm down and wake up completely. Terry rubbed his eyes and turned on a bedside lamp, “What's wrong?”</p>
<p>Korvo cleared his throat and began, “Listen, Terry, we need to talk.”</p>
<p>Terry tensed up under his arm and answered, “If you are about to bring up what happened with the peanut butter and your sandals…”</p>
<p>“What? No. What? No, wait, don’t answer, I don’t want to know anything about it,” he replied as he shook his head. </p>
<p>Terry waited patiently, noticing the gooblers beginning to climb out of Korvo's head as he began..</p>
<p>“I was thinking,” Korvo continued, “We are a family, right? We have breakfast together, sleep in the same bed, and I think, no, I've decided that it's time to move on to a new level? Let's be exclusive. If you do not mind? I would like to...be exclusive. Yes.”</p>
<p>Terry frowned, and it was unusual to see such an expression on his face. The pressure in Korvo's chest intensified, and he felt close to producing another red goobler.</p>
<p>Terry’s head worked through it, “And by exclusive, do you mean that only <i> I </i> can take your sandals, use your towel, and use your toothbrush?” </p>
<p>“I'm talking about sex!” Korvo exclaimed, completely losing patience. It sounded much more aggressive than he had wanted, but his nerves were completely shot. “Let's not fuck other people anymore? Neither young, nor old, nor living, nor dead. Neither humans, nor other intelligent species, nor robots. An exception would be a pre-agreed upon group sexual act every second Thursday of the month with an approved list of participants, but we will also be together there.”</p>
<p>Terry paused but then, he smiled. He smiled as brightly as if the room had been lit by an exploding supernova.</p>
<p>“Oh, Korvo...” he sounded incredibly affectionate and flirtatious at the same time. “I need to consider your proposal.” His face turned serious, but only for a moment, “Just kidding, of course I agree! I thought you’d never ask! I’ll have to get those matching suits back from our neighbors!”</p>
<p>Korvo felt that he could breathe properly again. And Terry, contrary to all the laws of the known universe, smiled even brighter and warmer now, “Does this mean that you’re sending signals, and that I can kiss you?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Hell-,” grumbled Korvo. “I am one solid huge signal. I am an intergalactic beacon of planetary size, powered by a yellow giant.”</p>
<p>“I love it when you talk dirty,” Terry whispered huskily before moving forward.</p>
<p>Korvo immediately began to feel better; the result had gone much better than he had planned; this was the perfect remedy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~Be sure to leave Kudos and comments on the original as well, it helps writers know their audience is there and means a lot~<br/>This took a little while to translate and I hope you all enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>